A New Life
by Kels3
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! Lucy is six months pregnant when she goes into labor. Can she, Kevin, and Sara (Their adopted daughter) handle a premature birth? Will baby Kinkirk survive? Read to find out - and I promise, the story is better than the summary.
1. 1 Burning Hotdogs

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven and I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me - lol.  
  
A-N This is the sequel to Angels - if you haven't read it, I would recommend doing so, just so you know what's going on, but I am going to fill you in in a minute.  
  
Okay - At the end of Angels: Lucy has graduated college and is going to start working soon - she doesn't know where yet. She and Kevin live across the street from Mary and Ben who have a 6 month old son. Sara and Matt work at the Glenoak hospital - Matt in the ER and Sara in Peds. Simon is going to a college in California - about an hour from Glenoak. Ruthie is in high school, and the twins are in Kindergarten. The story ends with Lucy and Kevin adopting a girl who's mother used to physically and mentally abuse her. Her father was Jimmy Moon - they are both in jail. At the end of the story, Lucy also learns that she is pregnant with her and Kevin's first child.  
  
In this story - Lucy is six months pregnant, she, Sara, and Kevin have become a family. Mary and Ben's son is 8 months old. Eric has retired, Chandler and Roxanne have moved to Buffalo. Lucy is now the minister at the Glenoak Community Church. Everyone else is pretty much the same.  
  
Okay - on with the story :)  
  
Chapter One - Burning Hotdogs  
  
Lucy sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. At 6 months pregnant, she couldn't believe how tired she was. Yawning, Lucy pulled out her laptop and began working on that week's sermon. Before she got more than a paragraph, Sara came bounding into the room.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!," she cried excitedly, "did the baby come yet? Did it?"  
  
Lucy smiled at her young daughter - after only a few months, she couldn't believe how much Sara had become a part of their family.  
  
"Not yet honey, three more months."  
  
Sara frowned, disappointment crossed her face, "but it was three more months, yesterday and the day before that" she pouted.  
  
"I know," Lucy said rubbing her round stomach, "and I want him or her to come as much as you do."  
  
"Then why can't it come earlier?"  
  
"Because it's not ready yet." Lucy said laughing - she and Sara had the same conversation everyday after school.  
  
"Oh." Sara replied sadly, sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling out her homework folder, "Mommy?," she asked - her voice turning serious, "my teacher wants you to sign these."  
  
Lucy looked at Sara, curiously - wondering why she sounded so worried. She quickly picked up the papers. After skimming through the first one, she turned back to Sara, "you're going to the zoo?" she asked. The worry immediately left Sara's face - as a smile formed.  
  
"And you and Daddy can come too!" She exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
Lucy smiled, not really wanting to go to the zoo with 50+ screaming second graders, "I'll have to talk to daddy about it." She then turned to the other paper, "and you have parent teacher conferences next week - I hope you were a good girl?" She asked - teasing Sara, but the moment she said it - she remembered Sara's "other mom" - as Sara unaffectionatly called her.  
  
Sara immediately got off her chair - fear shining in her eyes as she backed away from Lucy, "I promise, I didn't do anything bad."  
  
Lucy slowly rose for her chair, and walked toward Sara.  
  
"Mommy - Please," Sara pleaded, "don't hurt me." Lucy looked at her daughter for a moment, then stopped where she was and knelt down to Sara's level, "Sara I would never hurt you, and I know you didn't do anything bad - Mommy was just kidding," she said gently, wondering what had happened the last time parent-teacher conferences were brought up.  
  
Sara immediately relaxed, "really?" she asked timidly, but trusting.  
  
"Really." Lucy offered, holding out her arms.  
  
Cautiously Sara walked into Lucy's embrace.  
  
After a few minutes, Sara freed herself, "I love you mommy."  
  
Lucy smiled, trying to hide her tears, "I love you too."  
  
"Mommy? What's wrong?" Sara asked, her expression turned to worry.  
  
Lucy smiled once again, "nothing, I'm just sad that your other mom hurt you, and I want you to know that Daddy and I will never ever hurt you."  
  
Sara smiled, this time she was the one comforting Lucy, "you're my angel mommy," she whispered.  
  
Lucy smiled back at her, it surprised her how much older Sara seemed - how could she be only 7? Lucy wondered to herself, as she whispered back, "you're mine too."  
  
~  
  
After a few minutes, Lucy and Sara went back to the table, Lucy writing her sermon and Sara doing her math homework.  
  
All of the sudden, Lucy grabbed her stomach.  
  
Sara saw the movement and turned to Lucy, "is it coming?" she asked, excitement in her voice.  
  
Lucy laughed, "no, the baby's kicking." She said, placing Sara's hand over her stomach.  
  
Sara smiled, "It doesn't kick very hard."  
  
Lucy smiled back, "well she's still pretty small."  
  
"It's a girl!" Sara cried.  
  
Lucy laughed - realizing her mistake, "no, I meant he or she is still pretty small."  
  
"Oh." Sara said sadly, "then why's your tummy so big?"  
  
"Because there's a lot of water in there that the baby's floating in."  
  
"Oh." Sara replied confused, returning to her homework.  
  
~  
  
"I'm done!" Sara said excitedly  
  
"Me too." Lucy said, smiling at her daughter, "do you want to help me make dinner?"  
  
Sara smiled, jumping out of her chair, "sure!" she said running into the kitchen, with Lucy close behind her.  
  
"What are we makin'" Sara asked, excitedly.  
  
"Hotdogs?" Lucy asked, smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure." Lucy replied, pulling out a package of hotdogs from the fridge, "can you get the buns out of the cupboard?" She asked Sara, as she pulled out a frying pan. (A-N, I've made hamburgers in a frying pan before - I'm not sure if you can do the same with hotdogs -but we're going to pretend.)  
  
Lucy turned on the stove, and spayed the pan with Pam. She then turned to Sara, "do you want to put the hotdogs in?"  
  
Sara smiled excitedly, as Lucy handed her a fork and opened the package of hotdogs.  
  
"Be careful" Lucy warned, "It's hot."  
  
Sara careful placed each hotdog in the pan, then looked up at Lucy, "did I do it right?" she asked.  
  
Lucy smiled, "perfect. Now lets set the table."  
  
As Lucy was getting the plates, the front door opened and Sara went running into the living room, closely followed by Lucy.  
  
"How are my two favorite girls?" Kevin asked, stepping into the living room.  
  
Lucy and Sara laughed as they embraced Kevin. After a moment they pulled away.  
  
"We felt the baby kick today!" Sara told him excitedly.  
  
"Really?" Kevin asked looking at Lucy.  
  
Lucy smiled, "really."  
  
Kevin gently placed his hands around her waist, kissing her neck as he turned to Sara, "what did it feel like?"  
  
Sara thought for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face, as she searched for the right word, "bubbles," she finally concluded.  
  
"Daddy? Do you want to go to the zoo?" Sara asked, smiling.  
  
Kevin turned to Lucy, wondering what Sara was talking about.  
  
Sara saw his confusion, "I'll go get the paper!" She said running up the stairs.  
  
Kevin turned back to Lucy, "the zoo?" he asked.  
  
"Her class is going, and she wants us to come."  
  
"Are you up for that?" Kevin asked, pulling Lucy into a hug.  
  
"I don't know." Lucy replied, softly - leaning against Kevin, who gently rubbed her back.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked, sympathetically - knowing how tired she was.  
  
"Fine. But I'm exhausted, oh and Sara has parent-teacher conferences next Tuesday."  
  
Kevin nodded, kissing Lucy's lips, "I love you." He said, placing his hands around her waist. Lucy smiled, kissing him back, I love you too. After a moment Sara returned with the permission form. Before Kevin got a chance to look at it he smelled something funny and turned to Lucy, "is something burning?" he asked.  
  
A-N - Okay, I'm trying to make the chapters longer - because so many people requested it - I'm not promising they'll be this long every time - but we'll see :). I'm going to just write this story as I go along - which is a lot different from the way I've done it in the past, lol. Usually I write out the whole story, divide it into chapters and then post it - so we'll see how this works. 


	2. 2 So What's For Dinner?

Okay - I think I forgot to mention this in the last chapter - Kevin and Lucy made it very clear to Sara that she didn't have to call them mommy and daddy - but she insisted.  
  
To everyone: Thanks so much for the reviews - and I'm sorry that it's taking me awhile to update - but you wouldn't believe how much homework I have - I'm taking AP Spanish IV, honors English, AP world history, honors Chemistry, honors Algebra II, and sign language - and I have had to work my butt off - and as of right now - but the funny thing is - I love it! I love being busy and having a lot of things to do, but as always school gets to be my first priority - so the updates are not going to be that frequent - I'll probably only get a chance to update on the weekends - and days like this - when I had like 5 tests, so I don't have much homework. Lol - okay, enough complaining - you probably don't care :) - On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 - So? What's for dinner?  
  
"The hotdogs!" Lucy cried, running into the kitchen which was filled with smoke. As soon as Lucy entered the room, she began coughing. Kevin who was right at her heels, quickly grasped her shoulders and pulled her out of the kitchen. He then ran back into the kitchen, turning off the stove - luckily a fire had not started, but the hotdogs were very black. Kevin opened all the windows and after most of the smoke cleared, returned to the living room.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked immediately.  
  
Kevin smiled - "everything except the hotdogs."  
  
Sara looked up at him sadly, "the hotdogs are ruined?" she asked - her voice showing the disappointment she felt.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara." Lucy said sadly, wishing she hadn't forgotten them, she then turned back to Kevin, "did they actually start on fire?" she asked, worried.  
  
Kevin gently pulled her close to him, "no, they were just very very burnt."  
  
Lucy laughed, "so, what's for dinner?" she asked, looking at Kevin.  
  
"Why don't we go walk around the promenade - we could eat at the hotdog stand - and then go to the dairy shack?" Sara immediately jumped up. (Okay - so obviously I don't know much about hotdogs - is there such a thing as a 'hot dog' stand?)  
  
"Yay!" she said happily, running upstairs to put her shoes and jacket on.  
  
After making the suggestion Kevin immediately felt guilty, and turned back to his wife, "Is that okay with you? Maybe I could just take Sara and bring you back something?" Lucy smiled at his concern, "no it's okay."  
  
Kevin smiled, kissing her once more, "I love you."  
  
Lucy smiled, "I love you too."  
  
~  
  
At the promenade  
  
Sara ran ahead of Lucy and Kevin - who were holding hands.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Come on! We're almost there!" She cried, excitedly, as they reached the hotdog stand.  
  
After they ate, they walked around a little while longer - and eventually ended up at the diary shack. Since it was the middle of summer the line was really long, but they decided to wait anyways.  
  
"I'm going to go sit down. Get me a hot fudge sundae" Lucy said tiredly, pointing to a nearby table. Kevin smiled gently wrapping his arms around her before she left, "okay." He said kissing her forehead as she walked away.  
  
"Daddy? Can I go sit with mommy?" Sara asked, pulling on Kevin's sleeve.  
  
Kevin turned to her, "and leave me all alone?" he asked laughing  
  
Sara looked worried, "I just didn't want mommy and the baby to be alone."  
  
Kevin smiled, "sure. What do you want me to get you?"  
  
Sara thought for a moment, "a hot fudge sundae, just like mommy."  
  
"You got it." Kevin replied as Sara walked toward Lucy.  
  
Lucy smiled as Sara sat down next to her, "are you tired of standing too?"  
  
"No. I just didn't want you to be alone." Lucy smiled at Sara, "I love you." She said. But as she was looking at Sara someone at a nearby table caught her eye. 


	3. 3 Cranberry Orange Pancakes

A-N: Thanks so much for all the reviews - knowing that people like this story and want to read it helps me get the chapters up a lot faster. I'm sorry about leaving a cliff-hanger, but I had too :). I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again for a few days - we're going to visit my grandparents, and I have 4 tests and a paper due on Tuesday. But I'll add more as soon as I get a chance.  
  
Chp 3 - Cranberry-Orange Pancakes  
  
Before Lucy could hide, Andrew Naalos and his father walked up to her.  
  
"Lucy?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Hi Andrew." Lucy replied.  
  
"Who's this?" Andrew asked motioning toward Sara.  
  
"This is my daughter Sara, and Sara this is my.Andrew."  
  
"Daughter?" Andrew asked rudely, then turned to his dad, "wow you were right."  
  
Lucy frowned at him, "my husband and I adopted Sara a few months ago - and what exactly was he right about?" Lucy asked curtly.  
  
Andrew stared back at her, embarrassed, "Um just that you would probably have a family and not umm. work?" he said, after a moment - hoping that she wasn't working.  
  
Lucy was getting angry and angrier by the minute, "I do work. I'm the minister at my dad's church - maybe if you went to church - you'd know!" she replied loudly, as Kevin walked up with the icecream "what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lucy replied standing up from her chair, "I just don't feel like eating here anymore."  
  
"Okay?" Kevin said gently taking Sara's hand and following Lucy as she stormed out of the dairy shack, leaving Andrew and his father staring after her, both of them embarrassed . "What was that about?" Kevin asked, as they sat on a nearby bench eating their icecream.  
  
"That was Andrew Naaloss and his father." Lucy replied, still angry. Kevin nodded, remembering Lucy describing him.  
  
"Who's Andrew Naaloss?" Sara asked looking at Lucy and Kevin.  
  
"Andrew was someone who Mommy use to know."  
  
"Then why didn't you want to talk to him."  
  
"Because he isn't very nice." Kevin replied as he wrapped his arm around Lucy, "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
Lucy smiled, "It's okay. I'm very happy with my life and I don't care what he thinks."  
  
Later that night~~~  
  
Kevin climbed into bed next to Lucy and gently wrapped his arms around her. Lucy woke up slightly and snuggled closer to him, "I love you." He whispered. She mumbled in response.  
  
The next morning Kevin woke up around 8 and today was Saturday - so he didn't have to go to work. He looked down at Lucy who was peaceful sleeping in his arms. He gently lay a blanket across his wife's shoulders then walked into the kitchen - there Sara was sitting at the counter.  
  
Kevin smiled at her, "so what should we make for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"You're gonna cook?" Sara asked skeptically.  
  
Kevin laughed, "hey Mommy burned the hotdogs remember?"  
  
"Yeah but only because you distracted her."  
  
"Is that what she told you?" Kevin asked laughing  
  
Sara covered her mouth, laughing as she nodded her head yes.  
  
Kevin smiled at her and pulled out a box of pancake mix.  
  
"Pancakes!" Sara exclaimed, jumping off her stool and running into the kitchen.  
  
Kevin laughed as he read the box, "okay, 3 cups of mix, two cups of water and an egg."  
  
Sara opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs, carefully setting the box on the counter. Kevin then grabbed a measuring cup and poured 4 cups of water into the bowl. He then opened the pancake mix and put two cups of mix into the bowl, while Sara cracked the egg, along with several egg-shells into the bowl. Kevin then put away the pancake mix and grabbed a whisk. Sara looked into the batter, "What's wrong with it?" she asked as Kevin poured way to much oil into the pan, "Mommy's pancakes never look like that."  
  
Kevin looked at the batter, wondering what they had done wrong, "Maybe it needs more pancake mix, he said, pulling the box out of the cupboard, not realizing he had set it upside down. The mix then spilled out all over the floor as well as Kevin. Sara frowned, "we should have just had cereal."  
  
Determined to make breakfast for Lucy, Kevin turned to the pan which was now, popping with oil. He quickly pulled another box of pancake mix out of the cupboard -not noticing that they were Orange Cranberry pancakes (lol - is there such a thing?), he then added a cup of it.  
  
"Okay. Let's cook 'em", he said pouring a cup of the batter into the pan, as Sara took the eggs from the counter and tried to put them on the top shelf of the fridge, which resulted in the eggs breaking all over the floor - thus the floor was now covered in broken eggs and pancake mix.  
  
Kevin turned toward Sara who was crying, "it's okay honey, we'll clean it up before mommy wakes up."  
  
Sara nodded and started to pull some rags out from under the sink. Kevin knelt down to help her. Before they even started cleaning, the fire alarm started going off. Kevin looked up at the stove, where smoke was rising from the pan. He quickly turned off the stove, just as a sleepy Lucy walked into the kitchen. Busy with the pan, neither Kevin nor Sara noticed Lucy for a minute. After Kevin rinsed the black pancake down the sink, Sara turned around to work on the floor some more, it was then that she saw Lucy who was staring back at her, trying really hard to look mad.  
  
"Um daddy?" Sara said quietly.  
  
Kevin turned around to look at Lucy, his expression of embarrassment and guilt completely ruined her attempt at pretending to be mad. She immediately burst out laughing, then turned to Sara, "did you tell him he could cook?"  
  
Sara smiled slightly, "no, I told him not to cook." Lucy laughed then turned back to Kevin, "you know Kevin, that was pretty good advice."  
  
Kevin smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."  
  
"Well the surprise may have gone better if the fire alarm didn't wake me up."  
  
Kevin laughed as he made his way over to her - trying not to get egg on his bare-feet.  
  
He gently kissed her cheek, "Why don't you go take a shower, while we clean up."  
  
Lucy nodded then turned to Sara, "I'll take you out to breakfast -and daddy can eat his pancakes."  
  
Sara laughed as Lucy walked back to her and Kevin's bedroom, thinking about how much she loved the family that she and Kevin had begun. 


	4. 4 Something's Wrong

A-N - Skippy: Lucy went out with Andrew Naalos is high school - she had to drive and pick him up, He made her open all the doors and pay for everything, plus his parents hated her. He kept saying, "I know how you girls are." And yes - I do have something planned :), but I thought it would be fun to talk about what their lives were like first - just so you got to know Sara a little better.  
  
More A-N. Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews. I just found out that I can get Extra credit in English for writing this, but I'd have to revise and edit it - lol, that could take a lot of time. Usually when I write things for school, I edit them two or three times, but for these I just start writing and then post it - so we'll see. Lol. If I do, the chapters will be up sooner, because I was going to write something else - but if use this, I'll have more time to write. Then again I already have an A in English - so it doesn't really matter. Lol - okay, I'll stop rambling, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4 - Something's Wrong  
  
Kevin and Sara quickly cleaned up the mess, and then Kevin pulled out three bowls, three glasses, three small plates, the bread, butter, and cereal.  
  
"Are you going to make toast?" Sara asked.  
  
Kevin smiled, "do you think I can handle that?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "No. I'll do it." She said taking the bag from his hands.  
  
Kevin laughed as he poured cereal into the bowls.  
  
When Lucy returned to the kitchen, breakfast was all ready. Lucy smiled, "I'm guessing Daddy did the cereal and Sara did the toast?" she asked laughing.  
  
"How did you know?" Sara asked, curiously.  
  
Lucy smiled, "because the toast is perfect and the cereal." her voice trailed off.  
  
Kevin laughed, "what's wrong with the cereal?"  
  
"well this one has too much milk," she said pointing, "and this one doesn't have enough milk, and you don't like Fruit Loops."  
  
Kevin laughed again.  
  
Lucy smiled and kissed him, "but thank you."  
  
Kevin smiled kissing her back, "I love you."  
  
Lucy smiled at him, "I love you too - but not your cooking."  
  
After breakfast~  
  
Lucy, Kevin and Sara sat down on the couch to watch cartoons. Not long after, the doorbell rang.  
  
Lucy started to get up, but Kevin stopped her, "I'll get it."  
  
Lucy smiled as he walked to the door.  
  
"Annie?" Kevin asked smiling at his mother in-law.  
  
Annie smiled back at him as she entered the house. Lucy, seeing Annie got up and walked over to her mom, "hey mom. What's up?" she asked - wondering what her mother was doing there, but trying not to be rude.  
  
Annie smiled back, "nothing, it's just Eric's at the church, the twins are at their friends' houses and Ruthie is somewhere with Peter. I thought maybe I could take Sara to the park, then out for lunch."  
  
Lucy and Kevin smiled happily at Annie, "that'd be great - if you don't mind." Lucy said smiling at Sara as she ran upstairs to get her coat and shoes.  
  
"So how are you doing Luce?" Annie asked, as soon as Sara was out of sight.  
  
Lucy smiled, tired of everyone's concern, "good. I'm tired, but good." She replied, leaning into Kevin's chest. Kevin gently wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Annie smiled, "you should get some rest, Sara and I will be back later."  
  
Kevin nodded in agreement as Sara came back into the room. After Annie left he and Lucy returned to the couch, Kevin turned to Lucy, "so, do you want to rest."  
  
Lucy laughed, "we have the house all to ourselves and you're asking me if I want to rest." She replied moving so that she was directly over him.  
  
Kevin laughed as she kissed him, "you're.right.this.is.better.." he said in between kisses.  
  
Lucy laughed, "a lot better."  
  
After a little while, Lucy and Kevin broke apart and cuddled up together, Kevin changed the channel to the news and then covered himself and Lucy with a blanket, gently rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I love you.and I love Sara.and I love this baby.I love our family." Kevin whispered in her ear.  
  
Lucy smiled at him, "I love you too."  
  
Lucy soon fell asleep. After the news was over, Kevin gently slipped out from behind her, tucking a pillow over her head, and making sure that she was covered by the blanket.  
  
Kevin quickly picked up the living room, then walked into his study - wanting to get some work done for Monday.  
  
Lucy awoke 20 minutes later, her back was hurting slightly but she ignored it, figuring that was normal.  
  
"Kevin." she called out sleepily, wondering where he was.  
  
Kevin immediately entered the room, "how are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
Lucy smiled at him, just as she felt her stomach begin to cramp.  
  
Kevin saw the pain on her face and immediately began to worry, "Luce?" he asked.  
  
A big tear rolled down Lucy's cheek as the pain intensified, "I think something's wrong." She said, placing her hands on her abdomen.  
  
Kevin immediately began to panic - though he tried to remain calm for Lucy, "okay, um, I'll get your shoes, and then we'll go to the hospital." Lucy nodded trying not to cry - but still several tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Kevin returned a moment later, he quickly helped Lucy to put her shoes on, then gently wiped away her tears, scooping her into his arms.  
  
"I'm sure everything's okay." Kevin gently reassured.  
  
Lucy shook her head, "no, something's wrong. I know it." 


	5. 5 Not So Perfect

Okay - I did a little research on this chapter, but don't base any medical decisions or anything on it - lol.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kevin held Lucy's hand tightly as they waited for the doctor to come examine her. Meanwhile, Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and Mary waited in the waiting room (Ben was at the Camden house with Sara, Sam and David, and his and Mary's son) Matt and Sara were taking a vacation, so Matt was not there to check on Lucy.  
  
As they waited, Lucy could not keep herself from crying, "Kevin.I'm scared." She whispered softly, Kevin gently squeezed her hand, he too was terrified, "I know Luce. But." before he could finish his sentence Hank walked into the room.  
  
"Uncle Hank." Lucy said, relieved to see a familiar face.  
  
"Hi Lucy. Kevin." Hank said, trying to keep the worry from his face.  
  
Lucy and Kevin nodded in return.  
  
"So Lucy." Hank continued, "tell me what's going on."  
  
Lucy tried to stop her tears as she began, "I was taking a nap, when I woke up my back was hurting a little, but I didn't think anything of it. Then my stomach started to cramp." Lucy's voice trailed off, as more tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Kevin gently embraced his wife, "and now we're here." He finished for her.  
  
"Are you still having cramps?" Hank asked.  
  
Lucy nodded shakily. This time Hank could not hide the worry from his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked immediately.  
  
"I think you might be in pre-term labor."  
  
Lucy tightly closed her eyes, "no," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Not knowing what to do, Kevin also tried to hide his fear, he gently wrapped his arms around his wife, then turned to Hank.  
  
"You can stop it right? They have drugs for that?"  
  
Hank nodded, "usually we can, I'm going to check your cervix, and we'll go from there."  
  
Lucy nodded nervously, as Hank pulled back the sheets from her shaking body. (Lucy had already changed into a hospital gown and had her own room.) When Hank removed Lucy's panties he was surprised to see a small amount of blood there, he quickly checked her cervix, finding that she was already 3 centimeters dilated. She was defiantly in labor.  
  
Hank looked up at Lucy nervously, wishing he didn't have to tell her.  
  
Lucy stared back into his eyes - from that look, she knew something was wrong, very wrong, and more tears gushed from her eyes. Kevin too knew there was something wrong - unwillingly a tear slipped from his eye as he held his wife tight against him.  
  
"Lucy. You're dilated to 3 cm. You are definitely in labor. I'm going to give you magnesium to try and stop or delay it. Also I'm going to put several monitors on the baby."  
  
Lucy nodded as Hank stepped from the room. As soon as he was gone, she buried her head in Kevin's chest, "what did I do wrong?" she murmured. Now that her eyes were off him, Kevin allowed his own tears to fall, "nothing. Lucy you did nothing. You were the perfect mom. You are the perfect mom." He quickly corrected himself, as Annie and Eric walked in.  
  
Annie immediately ran to Lucy's side, gently caressing her back, "Luce." She whispered, "what is it?"  
  
Kevin looked up at her, it was evident that he had been crying - neither Annie or Eric had ever seen them cry - and it was all they could do to keep from crying themselves.  
  
"Lucy's in labor." He whispered softly.  
  
Annie looked up at Eric, fear crossing her eyes - she and Eric both knew how dangerous this was.  
  
Before they could say anything a nurse entered the room, "I'm sorry." She said softly, "but you all need to leave." Annie and Eric nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
The nurse then turned to Kevin, "you too."  
  
This time Kevin and Lucy both shook their heads.  
  
"I need him." Lucy pleaded softly.  
  
"Just for a minute, while I get everything set up."  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked, holding Lucy protectively against him.  
  
"It's the hospital policy." The nurse said softly. (Okay - I'm not completely sure about this - but I'm going to say the reason is that Lucy has to have several IV's and an amniocentesis (a test where they stick a needle into your uterus and take out some of the amniotic fluid - for testing.)  
  
Kevin and Lucy both knew arguing with the nurse would only delay the process of helping their baby. Kevin gently released Lucy from his grip and rubbed her back, "I'll be right outside."  
  
Lucy nodded as Kevin slowly left the room, his eyes never leaving hers. Once he was gone, the nurse turned to Lucy, "I'm sorry." She said softly, "I have to do an amniocentesis, hook you up to 2 IV's and draw your blood - and believe me I've seen a lot of men faint."  
  
Lucy nodded, "just hurry please." she whispered, "I need him."  
  
The nurse nodded as she pulled a long needle from the tray she had been carrying. Lucy immediately closed her eyes and grabbed onto the bed railings, as the nurse pulled back the blankets. After a few minutes the test was done.  
  
"Okay, now I need you to sit up, and lean back against these pillows." The nurse said gently as she propped up the pillows behind Lucy. After 10 minutes, Lucy had an IV in each arm, one delivering the magnesium (a medicine commonly used in hospitals to delay or stop pre-term labor). The other delivering nutrients for her and the baby.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" The nurse asked as she prepared to leave the room.  
  
"My husband." Lucy replied softly.  
  
The nurse nodded and left the room. A moment later, Kevin came running in. Seeing Lucy with the IV's in her arms, melted his heart. He quickly walked to her bedside, "Luce. I'm so sorry. I should have made you rest more. I should have." Lucy held up her hand slightly.  
  
"Kevin.don't. Please." She begged him, "the nurse said that their was nothing we could have done. All we can do now is pray." Kevin nodded, sitting down next to her and gently taking her hand, as the two began to pray.  
  
A few minutes later, Hank returned pushing a small cart with several instruments neither Kevin or Lucy had seen before. After hooking them up Hank explained that one monitored Lucy's contractions, the other the baby's heartbeat.  
  
"Right now, you need to rest." Hank said after the explanation. I'm going to go check your lab results. The amniocentesis will tell us how well the babies lungs are, and if they are not fully developed I'm going to give you steroids that will help them develop.  
  
Lucy and Kevin nodded to show that they understood. Hank quickly rolled down the blinds, turned off the lights and closed the door behind him, leaving Lucy and Kevin alone - wondering what was going to happen to the perfect lives they thought they had. 


	6. 6 It's a Boy

Okay, lol, I kind of forgot to mention Sara in the last chapter - she's at the Camden house with Ben, Sam and David, and Ben and Mary's baby - it's fixed now, and thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Slowly Lucy drifted off to sleep. As he watched his wife sleep, Kevin prayed over and over again. God please, please don't take our baby from us.  
  
A little less than an hour later, Kevin was starting to drive himself crazy with worry. Gently he kissed Lucy's forehead then walked into the waiting room. As soon as they saw him, everyone ran to greet him.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"How's the baby?" they asked, all at the same time.  
  
Kevin slowly sat down next to Eric and Annie, "she's sleeping right now, they're giving her magnesium to stop the contractions, but if it doesn't work.."  
  
Lucy slowly opened her eyes, hoping the past few hours had been a dream. As she looked around the white room, tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Kevin." she whispered softly, wanting him to comfort her. But there was no answer.  
  
"Kevin." She called slightly louder still there was no answer. Lucy leaned back against the pillow as more tears came to her eyes, she couldn't loose Kevin too. Stop that Lucy. Kevin's fine, he probably went to get a cup of coffee or something.  
  
Still Lucy could not stand being alone so she quickly buzzed the nurse. A moment later both a nurse and Hank entered the room.  
  
"Where's Kevin?" Lucy asked immediately.  
  
"I think he's with your family." Hank said and turned toward the nurse who nodded and left the room.  
  
Hank turned back to Lucy, "how are your cramps?" he asked.  
  
"They're still there." Lucy replied her voice plagued with fear.  
  
Hank nodded, "right now the baby's okay. But the tests we took showed that his lungs aren't mature enough for delivery."  
  
Lucy nodded, as Hank continued, "I'm going to increase the magnesium, and also give you steroids that will help the baby's lungs develop incase we need to deliver him."  
  
More tears began to stream down Lucy's cheeks, "but.he'll.be.okay?" she asked, saying each word shakily.  
  
"I don't know." Hank whispered as the nurse and Kevin entered the room.  
  
Kevin immediately ran to Lucy's side and gently stroked her forehead, "What's going on?" he asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.  
  
Lucy tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Lucy, I'm going to take Kevin out into the hall and explain the situation to him while Angie takes your blood pressure. Lucy nodded as Kevin squeezed her hand reassuringly then followed Hank into the room.  
  
"I didn't tell her this, but the magnesium, so far, isn't working and her contractions are getting stronger. Right now they aren't particularly painful so she probably won't notice for a little while. But the baby's heart rate is dropping, right now he's okay, but the next few hours are touch and go."  
  
Kevin sunk down in a nearby chair, "so what.what do we do?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to increase the magnesium, and give her steroids to make the baby's lungs develop faster."  
  
"If we do have to deliver the baby - what are the chances." Kevin's voice trailed off as he tried not to think about what might happen.  
  
Hank nodded his head showing that he understood, "about 50-50." He said quietly.  
  
Kevin nodded, then stood up and walked back into the room closely followed by Hank, from the look on the nurse's face, they both new something was wrong.  
  
"Her blood pressure's 200 over 90" The nurse whispered quietly. Lucy stared up at Hank, waiting to see what that meant.  
  
Before Hank could say anything the monitor measuring the baby's heartbeat started to beep as the heart rate slowed to 20 bpm.  
  
Hank turned to the nurse, and said quickly, "I need an operating room now."  
  
The nurse nodded her head and ran out the room. Hank then turned to Lucy, "I'm going to do an emergency C-section. Once we're there, I can have the baby out in 60 seconds."  
  
Lucy nodded, trying to control the tears as Kevin squeezed her hand tightly, also trying to keep from crying.  
  
~ "Hello?"  
  
"Ben, it's me."  
  
"Hey Mare, how's Lucy?"  
  
Ben could hear the fear in Mary's voice as she spoke, "they're doing an emergency c-section."  
  
"Wow," was all Ben could say.  
  
"Yeah," Mary replied softly, just as the baby started to cry.  
  
"Mary - I've got to go, but tell Lucy and Kevin we're praying for them."  
  
"I will. Bye. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ben picked up the crying baby as Sara came up to him, "who was on the phone?" Sara asked.  
  
"It was Aunt Mary. You're going to have a baby brother really soon." Ben told her gently, trying to hide the fear from his voice.  
  
"Really?" Sara asked her eyes getting big, "Is he going to be okay? Mommy said he wasn't ready to come out yet." ~ Hank quickly unhooked all of the monitors and IV's just as the nurse came back, "OR 5 is ready."  
  
Hank nodded as he and the nurse each took a side of Lucy's bed and wheeled it toward the door.  
  
Quickly Lucy was given an epidural then instructed to lay on the operating table. She did as she was told while Kevin stood next to her, praying over and over.  
  
"Don't look over this curtain." Hank told Kevin who nodded his head and turned toward Lucy gently stroking her forehead.  
  
Hank quickly freed the baby from Lucy and handed it to the three neonatalogists standing near her.  
  
"It's a boy." Hank said quietly.  
  
Lucy and Kevin smiled slightly at each other, but their smiles faded when the neonatologists quickly left the room, holding the tiny infant. No cries were heard.  
  
A-N's - okay first of all if you don't know - a neonatologist is a doctor specializing in babies - they work in the nursery and take care of all the premature babies. Also, please don't assume that the baby is dead - I'm not going to say anything about it's fate - but as of right now - it is still alive, also I promise the next chapter will be happier. 


	7. 7 Named Adam

About the chapter titles: 6 is It's a Boy. and 7 is .Named Adam. The chapter list will not post more than one period.  
  
Chapter 7 - .Named Adam  
  
Kevin stared down into the incubator. The tiny figure that lay there was so helpless, so innocent. There were more machines hooked up to him, than he had toes. But still he was alive, alive. That in itself was a miracle.  
  
"It helps if you talk to him." A nurse said walking up behind him.  
  
"He can hear me?" Kevin asked, surprised.  
  
The nurse nodded, point to small openings on either side of the incubator.  
  
Kevin nodded and sat down next to it, "how are ya little guy?" he asked softly, wishing he could hold the tiny baby - weighing only 2 and ½ pounds.  
  
The baby's eyes fluttered slightly and he let out a small cry.  
  
Kevin nodded, "not so good - huh?"  
  
"You know, Mommy's really worried about you.and so am I."  
  
The baby only twitched in response.  
  
"Adam, come on you're stronger than this." Kevin whispered softly as Adam Michael closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Lucy sat in her hospital bed staring at the wall, she had been in the hospital 3 days, and still hadn't seen her son. She was starting to drive herself crazy with worry. Because of the C-Section, she was not allowed to walk around - thus she had been in bed for almost 36 straight hours - and there wasn't one moment that she wasn't plagued with worry for her son.  
  
"Mommy!" Sara cried running into the room, closely followed by Ben.  
  
Lucy smiled at her daughter, "Hey honey."  
  
Sara jumped up next to her mother, "how's the baby?" she asked, her tone serious.  
  
"Ask daddy." Lucy said as Kevin entered the room.  
  
Both Sara, Lucy and Ben turned to Kevin.  
  
Kevin smiled, "he's the smallest baby I've ever seen, but he's good."  
  
Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as Kevin hugged Sara and then kissed Lucy.  
  
"When can he come home?" Sara asked innocently.  
  
Lucy and Kevin's faces both fell, "not for a while honey." Lucy answered sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Sara asked  
  
"Because, right now he's too little to be by himself." Kevin answered  
  
"But he won't be by himself, me and you and mommy will be with him."  
  
Lucy and Kevin both smiled, "Right now his lungs are really small, so he needs help breathing." Lucy answered softly.  
  
"Oh." Sara replied sadly, "can I see him?" she asked perking up slightly.  
  
Kevin looked at Lucy who shrugged, "maybe Uncle Ben will take you while I talk to mommy."  
  
Ben nodded, getting the hint. Once they were gone, Kevin sat down next to Lucy and took her hand, "I'm sorry." He said softly  
  
"For what?" Lucy asked.  
  
"For everything." Kevin replied.  
  
Lucy tried to stop from crying, "Kevin, none of this is your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine.I should have been more careful.I should have eaten better.I should have."  
  
Kevin stopped her before she could finish, "Lucy. This is not your fault. Hank and the nurses have told us, you did everything right."  
  
Lucy just nodded, not knowing what else to say, "how's he doing?" she asked after a few minutes. "About the same." Kevin replied honestly.  
  
Lucy sighed, "have they told you when we can take him home?"  
  
Kevin shook his head, "they still don't know."  
  
Before Lucy could reply, Hank walked into the room, "how are you feeling Luce?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. I just want to see Adam."  
  
Hank smiled, "that's why I'm here."  
  
"You mean.?" Lucy asked.  
  
Hank nodded, "do you feel like walking or do you want a wheel chair."  
  
"I'll walk." Lucy said sitting up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kevin asked worried.  
  
Lucy nodded as Hank wrapped a robe around her shoulders.  
  
Lucy quickly slipped on a pair of slippers and leaned against Kevin as he helped her stand up.  
  
~  
  
Kevin led Lucy down the hallway to the neonatal unit. Before they entered the nursery, they walked past all the "normal" babies. Lucy tried not to cry as they walked past, but still a tear rolled down her cheek. Kevin gently pulled her closer to him, rubbing her shoulders, "he'll be okay Luce."  
  
Lucy nodded, trying to believe him, Ben saw them as they entered the nursery, "Luce?" he asked, confused.  
  
Lucy smiled slightly, as Sara turned to face him, "why's he so small - I thought babies were bigger."  
  
Lucy sighed, "well usually they get a lot bigger before they come out but."  
  
"But he decided that he wanted to come before he was ready." Kevin finished for her.  
  
Lucy slowly walked over to the incubator and stared down at the tiny baby that lie there.  
  
More to come - Can Lucy handle seeing Adam? Also what is Adam's prognosis?  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! 


	8. 8 How Do You Know That?

Thanks so much for the reviews. I need a title for this chapter - so if anyone has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 8 - How Do You Know That.  
  
"Why?" Simon asked in shock, he was going home that weekend and had just asked his new girlfriend Nicole to come with him. She had immediately refused.  
  
"I know Lucy." Nicole replied softly.  
  
Simon stared back at her, surprised, "how?" he asked after a minute.  
  
"We were best friends in high school."  
  
Simon stared at her, "you're that Nicole?"  
  
Nicole nodded, "Simon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
Simon was becoming angry, "any particular reason that you didn't think it was necessary to tell me that you were friends with my sister! That you used to and maybe still cut yourself!" Simon's voice rose with each word he spoke.  
  
A tear appeared in Nicole's eye as she sat down on the nearby couch in Simon's dorm room. Simon immediately felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly sitting down next to her.  
  
"Me too." Nicole replied softly.  
  
"Do you still." Simon's voice trailed off as he tried to think of a way to ask the question that was burning in his mind.  
  
Nicole shook her head quickly, "no. The program that your dad recommended really helped, I haven't done it since."  
  
Simon smiled, but that smile soon faded as he thought of Lucy, deciding that it was time to tell Nicole what was going on with her.  
  
~  
  
Lucy slowly walked over to the incubator and stared down at the tiny baby that lie there. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes. Kevin who was standing behind her gently wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to touch her stomach.  
  
"He's going to be okay Luce."  
  
Lucy pulled away from him, "how do you know that?" she asked trying to hide the immense amount of fear that was welling up in her heart.  
  
Kevin stared back at her for a moment, not knowing how to respond. Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry." She whispered as more tears ran down her face.  
  
Sara who was standing a few feet away with Ben, immediately panicked. She turned to Ben, "Is mommy okay?" she asked.  
  
Ben gently took her hand leading her out of the nursery.  
  
"Sara," Ben started as he and Sara sat down in nearby chairs, "right now your brother is really sick, and your mom is worried about him."  
  
"Is it my fault?" Sara asked, her tone deadly serious.  
  
Ben stared back at her for a minute, "why would it be your fault?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I told God I wanted the baby to come soon. I asked him to make the baby come earlier," a tear rolled down Sara's cheek as she continued, "I didn't know he would be sick, I promise." Sara cried as more tears graced her cheeks.  
  
Ben quickly pulled Sara close to him, "Sara this isn't your fault at all. God knows that you didn't know."  
  
"Then why did he come so early."  
  
"Sometimes babies just do that."  
  
"Your baby didn't."  
  
Ben sighed, not knowing what to say. He wished that Kevin would come out and do this for him, but he understood that Kevin needed to be with Lucy.  
  
"Well every baby's different. God always has a reason for what he does."  
  
"But what if Adam." Sara's voice trailed off as she thought of what could happen to Adam.  
  
"Sara. The doctor said that Adam is doing really good. I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." Nicole asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Simon hugged her, "I'm sorry - I didn't think it would mean that much to you."  
  
Nicole pulled away, "when are we leaving?" she asked.  
  
"I'll meet you back here in an hour."  
  
Nicole nodded, then grabbed her keys and left to pack her things.  
  
~  
  
Kevin gently rubbed Lucy's back as she sobbed into his shoulders. After a few minutes she pulled away, "What happened to Sara and Ben?" she asked trying to wipe away the tears.  
  
Kevin glanced around, then looked out the nearby window and pointed. Lucy turned in the direction he had indicated, and smiled when she saw Ben hugging Sara tightly. Both Lucy and Kevin watched as Ben gently took Sara's hand. Ben glanced up, smiling at Lucy and Kevin. He then waved goodbye as he and Sara left the hospital.  
  
Once she could no longer see her daughter Lucy turned to a nearby nurse, "when can I hold him?"  
  
"In a few weeks." The nurse replied softly.  
  
Lucy nodded as she moved closer to the tiny incubator. Quietly she placed her hands atop the incubator. Kevin stood behind her, and together they prayed for their baby.  
  
~  
  
"Ready to go?" Simon asked as Nicole entered his dorm room.  
  
Nicole nodded as Simon picked up his bags and grabbed his keys.  
  
Together they walked down the stairs. Simon helped Nicole load her luggage into his car. Then he opened the door for her and they were off.  
  
4 hours later, they arrived at the Glenoak Hospital.  
  
They walked hand in hand through the maternity ward, as they reached Lucy's door, Kevin walked out.  
  
"Simon!" he said happily, surprised to see his brother in law.  
  
"How's Lucy?" Simon asked immediately.  
  
"Nice greeting," Kevin joked, "Lucy's okay. She's worried, but she's okay."  
  
"How's Adam?" Nicole asked, entering the conversation.  
  
Kevin turned to Nicole, he hadn't noticed her until now.  
  
"Adam's okay. He only weighs 2 ½ pounds, but his doctor says that he's doing well."  
  
Simon saw the question in Kevin's eyes, "Kevin, this is Nicole, my girlfriend, and Nicole this is Kevin, my brother-in-law."  
  
Kevin smiled, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Nicole nodded, "you too."  
  
"I was just going to get Lucy something to eat, but your welcome to go in and see her."  
  
Simon and Nicole nodded as Kevin walked away.  
  
Nicole decided to wait by the door while Simon talked to Lucy.  
  
"Simon!" Lucy greeted him happily.  
  
Simon hugged his sister, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."  
  
"It's okay. How are you?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
  
Lucy laughed, "I'm okay. I got to see Adam for the first time today."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's so tiny." Lucy said the smile quickly leaving her face, "I'm really worried about Simon."  
  
Simon nodded, "I know, but I'm sure he'll be okay."  
  
Lucy nodded, "I hope so."  
  
"So.I um brought someone for you to meet."  
  
Lucy raised her eyebrows, "oh?"  
  
Simon turned to Nicole, and motioned for her to come into the room.  
  
Lucy stared at her long-lost friend for a minute.  
  
"Nicole?" 


	9. Chapter 9

A-N's: (from Chapter 7 reviews): x5 452 - Thanks :). It surprises me how much my writing changes when I'm in school and when I'm not. I wrote Angels during the summer and I wasn't thinking about all the things English teachers tell you about creative writing. Also I went back and re-read Angels, and I am trying to add more emotion and detail to this story.  
  
Sarah - I'll try to use more adjectives, but I also like to leave the story open, so that you can imagine things for yourself, that's what all my favorite authors do, but still I'll try to sufficiently describe everything. Also, thankyou so much for your comments - I really really appreciate them.  
  
Jae - You have no idea how good that makes me feel, even though I'm sorry for making you cry (not really though - lol). Thanks so much for all your reviews - they mean a lot to me.  
  
(From chapter 8): Avriland - You're right. I'll go back and change that, either today or the next time I update. I'll probably just have Sara and Ben outside the window, because I'm pretty sure that they can move the incubator close to the window for the family to see.  
  
Marissa - Of course I'll help you(though it's probably my fault, not yours). I definitely don't want you or anyone else to be confused. I can't help you or fix it, however, if I don't know what part didn't make sense. As soon as you tell me, I'll try to explain or change it - sorry for the confusion.  
  
Skippy - yeah, I agree with you, but I did mention that Simon was away at college and that Nicole was his new girlfriend. I think I'll leave it for now, but maybe I'll change it when I go through and revise this for extra credit in English. By the way - when are you going to post a new story? (For anyone that hasn't read her stories, I strongly recommend them).  
  
To all my reviews: Thankyou so much - reviews keep me inspired and makes writing fun.  
  
Okay - That was really long, sorry :). On with the story!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"You remember me?" Nicole asked surprised - secretly both she and Simon had hoped that Lucy wouldn't remember.  
  
"Of course I remember you!" Nicole smiled weakly, as she, Lucy, and Simon continued to stare at each other.  
  
Finally, Lucy broke the silence, "so how are you?" she asked.  
  
Nicole smiled, "I'm good, thanks to you and your dad."  
  
Lucy smiled back, "I'm so glad," she whispered. Nicole and Simon both smiled, Lucy had taken them dating much better than they thought she would.  
  
"How are you? I mean really, are you okay."  
  
Lucy sighed, "I'm okay as long as Adam's okay."  
  
Nicole nodded, understanding.  
  
"Why didn't you call?" Lucy asked out of the blue.  
  
"Because I didn't want to remember it. I wanted to run away from it all," Nicole answered truthfully.  
  
Before Lucy could reply, Kevin walked in with pizza, breadsticks, and a bottle of 7-UP.  
  
After setting everything down, Kevin gently kissed Lucy then turned to Simon and Nicole, "do you guys like pizza?"  
  
Both nodded. A moment later everyone had pulled chairs near Lucy's bedside.  
  
"So how long have you and Simon been dating?" Kevin asked.  
  
Lucy dropped the breadstick she was eating, "dating?" she asked shocked.  
  
"I thought you knew that." Simon replied confused.  
  
"You said you had someone for me to meet, not that she was your girlfriend!" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought she knew," Kevin said to Simon and Nicole.  
  
"Wait? How did you know?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Simon introduced me to Nicole before they came in."  
  
"Do mom and dad know?"  
  
Simon shook his head, "not yet."  
  
Before Lucy could reply Matt and Sarah entered the room.  
  
Lucy looked up and smiled slightly at them.  
  
"Luce, I'm so sorry," Matt whispered as he hugged his sister.  
  
Lucy smiled slightly at him, "it's not your fault."  
  
"Still, I wish we had been here." Sarah replied as she hugged Lucy.  
  
Lucy nodded, "me too."  
  
"So how is he?" Matt asked.  
  
Lucy sighed, "he's okay, but he's so small, I'm worried about him."  
  
Sarah and Matt nodded, understanding.  
  
"How are you doing?" Sara asked.  
  
Lucy sighed, "I'm okay. I'll be better when I know that Adam's okay too."  
  
"Aww, what a cute name." Sarah exclaimed.  
  
Lucy smiled, "thanks, Adam Michael."  
  
Matt smiled, "Michael after your dad," he replied, turning to Kevin.  
  
Kevin nodded, also smiling.  
  
"How are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm okay, I just want Adam and Lucy to be okay."  
  
Matt nodded, "so when do I get to meet my nephew?"  
  
"Why don't you take Simon and Nicole with you? He's in the NICU."  
  
Matt and Sarah nodded, and all four of them left the room.  
  
Once they were gone, Lucy turned to Kevin, "I don't think they should be dating."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about my friend Nicole."  
  
"That's her?" Kevin asked, shocked.  
  
Lucy nodded, as a doctor entered the room.  
  
"How are you feeling Mrs. Kinkirk.?"  
  
"Physically or emotionally?"  
  
The doctor smiled, "both."  
  
"Physically, fine. Emotionally, I feel like I'm going to crack."  
  
The doctor nodded, "I was going over your test results, and I'm going to discharge you tomorrow."  
  
Lucy stared at him for a minute, "but, I thought Adam had to be here for at least two more weeks."  
  
"Adam does, but you don't."  
  
"You want me to go home, and leave Adam here."  
  
"You and your husband can always visit him during visiting hours."  
  
Lucy nodded, biting her lip, as she tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
The doctor looked at her with sympathy then left the room.  
  
As soon as he was gone, tears poured from Lucy's eyes, "I can't leave him." She whispered.  
  
Kevin gently wrapped his arms around her, "we don't have to leave him, we can stay here during the day, and just go home at night."  
  
"What if something happens at night and we're not here? And what about Sara?"  
  
"Sara can stay with Mary and Ben, and we only live ten minutes from the hospital."  
  
Lucy nodded, "still, I wish he could come home with us." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Can I come with you Mommy?" Sara asked as Lucy prepared to leave for the hospital.  
  
Lucy turned to her daughter, "not yet, honey, and besides you have school today."  
  
"Do I have to go?" Sara whined, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
Lucy smiled gently at Sara through the mirror, "yep," she replied.  
  
"When will Adam come to school with me."  
  
Lucy laughed, "not for awhile honey."  
  
"Can I bring him for show and tell?"  
  
"Sure, someday when he's bigger," Lucy replied, still laughing.  
  
"Are you going to go see him today?"  
  
"Right after I drop you off."  
  
"Are you going to come to my parent-teacher conference?"  
  
Lucy put her hand on her forehead, "oh, I forgot about that, do you know what time it is."  
  
Sara's face immediately filled with disappointment, "it says on the paper you hung on the fridge."  
  
Lucy quickly finished her mascara and walked into the kitchen, "Three- thirty, I wonder if Grandma can watch you," Lucy said as she grabbed her cell phone, dialing Annie's number as she and Sara walked out the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey mom, It's Lucy."  
  
"Oh, Lucy how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, Sara has parent teacher conferences today, I was wondering if you could watch her while Kevin and I go?"  
  
"Sure, Eric's taking Sam and David to basketball practice, so why don't I pick her up from school and she can have dinner with us."  
  
"That would be great, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No problem, and Luce?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take care."  
  
"I will, bye mom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lucy turned to Sara just as they were pulling up to the school, "Grandma's going to pick you up from school okay?"  
  
Sara nodded and quickly climbed out of the car.  
  
Lucy waved goodbye then quickly drove to the hospital, just as she reached the maternity ward her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, quietly.  
  
"Hey sweetie, it's me."  
  
Lucy smiled at the phone, "what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were."  
  
Lucy laughed, it was Kevin's first day back at work, and already he was worrying about her.  
  
"I'm fine, but we forgot that Sara has parent-teacher conferences today."  
  
"Tuesday right, do you want me to go, and you can stay home with her."  
  
"No, that's okay, I called my mom, she's going to pick her up from school, so we can both go."  
  
"Okay, are you at the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, I just got here."  
  
"How about I come over around 2:30, then we can go to the conference together and then come back to the hospital to say goodnight to Adam."  
  
Lucy laughed, "okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Lucy quickly placed the phone in her purse and walked into the NICU.  
  
"How is he?" she asked a nearby nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled, "he's doing really well."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Lucy asked, knowing the answer would be, 'not yet.' Which it was.  
  
Lucy sat for a few minutes just staring into the incubator. After a moment, she leaned closer and began to sing softly,  
  
"Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
  
Who can take a nothing day,  
  
and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
How will you make it on your own?  
  
This world is awfully big,  
  
girl this time you're all alone  
  
But it's time you started living  
  
It's time you let someone else do some giving  
  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
You're gonna make it after all"  
  
The nurse who was standing nearby smiled gently at Lucy, "you have a beautiful voice."  
  
Lucy smiled back, "thank you, that song is kind of a tradition in my family, but Adam never got his song."  
  
The nurse smiled gently, "you're really lucky you know."  
  
Lucy nodded, "I know," she replied as the nurse sat down next to her.  
  
"I've seen so many babies die, and it's so hard, Adam is just so, so perfect, I think he'll be fine."  
  
Lucy smiled, "yeah he is, and thanks."  
  
~  
  
"Sara!" Annie called from where she was standing near her mini-van.  
  
Sara quickly sad goodbye to her friends and walked over to her grandmother.  
  
"How are you?" Annie asked, embracing her granddaughter.  
  
"I'm good," Sara replied, "do you want to see, the picture I made today?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!"  
  
A bright smile immediately appeared on Sara's face, "really, you have time?"  
  
Annie laughed, "I have all the time in the world for you."  
  
~  
  
Kevin and Lucy walked hand in hand to Sara's classroom.  
  
"Oh you must me Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk," the teacher said, standing up to greet them.  
  
They nodded, "It's nice to meet you," Lucy replied, as they shook hands.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Sara told me about her little brother."  
  
Lucy and Kevin nodded, "we just came from the hospital."  
  
"Actually if you don't mind, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure." Lucy replied, wondering what this was about.  
  
"Would you mind telling me the story about how you adopted Sara?"  
  
Lucy smiled, "I volunteered at Floyd School as a teaching assistant, and I met her there. We kind of became friends and I gave her and a friend my phone number and told them that if they ever needed help or wanted to talk they could call me. That night at like two in the morning, her friend called me and told me that Sara's mom was." Lucy paused, trying not to remember, "was beating here. Kevin was working the night shift so I ran across the street and got my brother in law and we drove over there. I also called Kevin in the car. When I got there the woman was." Lucy's voice trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Kevin gently squeezed her hand and continued the story, "Lucy immediately pulled the woman off Sara, but she was drunk and started to attack Lucy. Anyways they both ended up in the hospital. Sara's dad was already in jail and her mom of course was sentenced. I was talking to the social worker and she said that Sara was going to have to go into foster care."  
  
"So you adopted her?" the teacher asked.  
  
Lucy and Kevin nodded, wondering where she was leading with this.  
  
"Does she call you mom and dad?"  
  
The nodded again, "we told her she didn't have to, but she wanted to." Lucy added.  
  
"How does she feel about Adam?"  
  
Lucy and Kevin looked at each other realizing that the hadn't paid much attention to Sara since the birth, "Umm.she um." Lucy's voice trailed off as she thought about how Sara must be feeling.  
  
"It's okay," the teacher replied, "my son was born three months premature, and I know what it's like, but I have something I think you should see."  
  
Lucy and Kevin looked at her nervously as the teacher handed them a few sheets of lined paper.  
  
"The assignment was to write a story about something that was important to them and why."  
  
A cuPPle montHs ago my mommy reScud me from my other mommy. Last week my baby brutHer was born 3 monthS Premucher. Before He waS born me and mommy and daddy did alot of thingS togethor. We used to go out for diner and to movieS. Now tHey go to the HoSpitol every day. THey used to tuk me in at nite and mommy wuld read me a storie, but now they juSt Say its bed time. THey dont have enuf time four me anemore. I dont tHink they want me anemore. THis is important becuS I love them and I want to Stay in there family. But I dont tHink tHey want me anemore. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked quickly into the Camden house.  
  
"Where's Sara?" Lucy asked immediately as they entered the kitchen where Annie was fixing dinner.  
  
"She's upstairs, but I think we need to talk."  
  
Lucy looked at her mother for a second then darted up the stairs.  
  
"Kevin wait," Annie commanded as he started to go after Lucy.  
  
Kevin stopped, as Annie continued, "I think Sara's feeling a little neglected."  
  
Kevin nodded, "we know, that's why Lucy." his voice trailed off as he pointed up the stairs.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Kevin pulled the folded assignment from Lucy's purse, which she had dropped on the counter.  
  
As Annie read Sara's words, her eyes went misty.  
  
~  
  
"Sara, can you come here for a minute?" Lucy asked as she stood in the doorway of Sam and David's room.  
  
Sara quickly stood up and walked over to her mother, "what's wrong Mommy?" she asked, "Is Adam okay?"  
  
Lucy knelt down and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "Adam's fine, it's you we need to talk about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sara, your teacher showed us the paper you wrote, why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this."  
  
"I, I didn't want to bother you."  
  
A tear rolled down Lucy's cheek as she continued, "Sara, you've never bothered me. I love you, and nothing you ever do will make me love you any less."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, and Sara, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Sara whispered, as she buried her head in her mother's chest.  
  
After a minute Kevin walked up behind them, he too knelt down, gently embracing his wife and daughter.  
  
After a moment they pulled away, and Kevin took Sara into his arms, "Sara, we love you, and you are a part of our family, nothing will ever change that."  
  
As Kevin spoke Lucy gently rubbed Sara's back, "why don't we all go out for dinner and then we can go see a movie."  
  
"Really?" Sara asked, "do you know it's a school night?"  
  
Kevin smiled, "we know, and maybe tomorrow you can stay home with us."  
  
Sara's face light up, as she hugged both her parents.  
  
~  
  
Eric and Annie stood at the end of the hall watching their daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law.  
  
Annie smiled through misty eyes, "my baby's a mommy."  
  
Eric laughed, wrapping his arm around her, "a darn good one."  
  
~  
  
Lucy, Kevin, and Sara walked hand in hand out of the movie theatre, all three of them were laughing.  
  
"What was you guys's favorite part?" Sara asked as they got in the car.  
  
Lucy smiled, "I liked it when Anna and her mom made up."  
  
Sara smiled, "like we did."  
  
"Yes, like we did."  
  
"What about you daddy?"  
  
"I liked it when Anna decided she liked her new dad."  
  
"Like I like you?"  
  
Kevin and Lucy laughed, "yes," they answered together.  
  
That night Sara slept in between her parents. The next morning Lucy woke up early and walked into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. A moment later Kevin and Sara joined her.  
  
"Can we help?" Kevin asked.  
  
Lucy smiled, "sure."  
  
Sara turned to Kevin, "why don't you set the table, me and mommy will cook."  
  
Lucy laughed as she kissed Kevin's cheek, "I think that's a good idea."  
  
Kevin smiled, "you don't think I can cook?"  
  
"I know you can't." Lucy said as she and Sara cracked eggs into the skillet.  
  
After breakfast, Sara quickly snuck off to her room as Kevin and Lucy cleaned up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she returned.  
  
"Can we go see Adam?" she asked standing behind her parents.  
  
Lucy and Kevin both turned to look at her as she held up the card she had just made.  
  
Lucy gently took the card from her daughter's hand.  
  
The front showed a picture of Lucy and Kevin holding hands. Lucy smiled as she opened the card. On the left was a picture of herself and Kevin, each holding one of Sara's hands. On the write was a picture of Lucy holding Adam, and Sara sitting on Kevin's shoulders. Written across the top of the card was, "Welcum to are family."  
  
Lucy set the card down and pulled Sara into a hug, "I love you."  
  
An hour later Kevin and Sara stood outside the NICU as Lucy and a nurse moved the small incubator to the window.  
  
"I think he's getting bigger," Sara whispered, as Lucy taped the card to the glass.  
  
Kevin smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter, "me too." 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Sorry for the long time between updates, I have had so much to do!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Annie bustled around the kitchen, with the phone pressed against her ear, "yes, uh-hu, on Saturday . . . sure, that'd be great . . . yes . . .great, see you then."  
  
"Who was that?" Eric asked walking into the kitchen, as Annie hung up the phone.  
  
Annie smiled widely as she kissed her husband, "when did you get home?" she asked, happily.  
  
"Just now, why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Lucy called an hour ago."  
  
"And."  
  
Annie's smile widened, "and Adam's coming home next Saturday."  
  
Eric pulled his wife into a hug, "so who was on the phone," he asked, the Camden nosiness filling his voice.  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"My parents?" Eric asked, still confused.  
  
Annie laughed, "I was thinking." she smiled, waiting to see if Eric understood what she was getting at.  
  
"Look what I made for Adam," Sara cried happily, running into the kitchen.  
  
Lucy turned to look at the picture, "Sara, it's beautiful," she smiled looking at herself, Kevin, Sara and Adam watching TV together.  
  
"Can we take it to Adam?"  
  
Lucy smiled just as Kevin walked in the door, "sure," she answered then turned to Kevin, who swept them both into a hug, "Let's go out to celebrate," he suggested.  
  
Sara smiled widely, "can we go to the proposal restaurant?"  
  
Kevin and Lucy laughed, "sure."  
  
Sara ran upstairs to get dressed, after she left the room Lucy turned to Kevin, "I love you," he whispered, embracing her.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, thinking about the first time they would take Adam to 'the proposal restaurant,' as Sara called it.  
  
The next few days passed quickly, as all the Camdens and Kinkirks were in a state of bliss.  
  
Early Saturday morning, Sara ran into Lucy and Kevin's room. Lucy who was laying on Kevin's chest, rolled over to greet her daughter, quickly she slid out of bed, pulling on her robe. Silently she led Sara into the kitchen, "wanna make a surprise breakfast for Daddy?" she whispered.  
  
Sara's eyes lit up, "sure!"  
  
Lucy held her finger to her mouth as she and Sara took out the waffle maker.  
  
"Can we add chocolate chips?" Sara asked as Lucy prepared the batter.  
  
Lucy smiled, pointing to the freezer, where Sara ran to get the chips.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kevin rolled over, expecting to pull his wife close to him, finding Lucy gone, he crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen just as Lucy and Sara finished setting the table.  
  
Lucy jumped as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "sorry," Kevin said laughing as he kissed her.  
  
"It's okay," Lucy replied also laughing.  
  
Sara smiled remembering the last time Kevin had tried to make breakfast, "mommy and I made breakfast," she told him excitedly.  
  
Kevin smiled turning to look at the heaping plate of chocolate chip waffles, "looks like mommy's a better cook than I am."  
  
Lucy laughed, "no kidding."  
  
Both Lucy and Kevin had tears in their eyes as they walked through the neonatal unit of the Glenoak Community Hospital, Lucy cradling Adam in her arms and Kevin carrying Sara on his shoulders. As they walked, all of Adam's nurses and doctors cheered. After three months of daily hospital visits the family was thrilled to bid the neonatal unit goodbye.  
  
"Welcome to our family." Sara whispered to Adam as they left the hospital.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked, turning on the living room lights at the Camden house, where Annie had asked them for dinner.  
  
"SURPRISE!" screamed all the Camdens and Kinkirks as they jumped out from behind the furniture.  
  
Tears filled Lucy's eyes as she looked across the room at her family. For the first time in years all the Camdens and Kinkirks were together, Matt, Sara, Mary, Ben and their daughter, Simon and Nicole, Ruthie and Peter, Sam and David, The Colonel, Grandma Ruth, Ginger, Grandpa Charles, Patti-Mary, Kevin's mom, her husband, and her parents, and of course Eric and Annie.  
  
"Are you surprised?" Sara asked, smiling up at her parents.  
  
Both Kevin and Lucy laughed, "did you know about this?"  
  
Sara nodded guiltily as her parents began to embrace everyone.  
  
As Adam was passed around the room, Lucy and Kevin remembered the first time they had been allowed to hold Adam.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked.  
  
Lucy looked up in shock, "can I?" she asked.  
  
The nurse nodded, smiling, as she opened the incubator.  
  
Lucy gasped as the tiny baby was placed in her arms and a bottle was handed to her.  
  
"Can you call my husband?" she asked.  
  
The nurse laughed as she walked over to a nearby telephone (she had both Kevin and Lucy's cell phone numbers memorized, 'just in case').  
  
Twenty minutes later Kevin ran into the nursery gently sitting down next to his wife.  
  
Lucy smiled at him as she gently placed the baby in his arms.  
  
Together they sung the tiny infant to sleep, tears glistening in their eyes.  
  
"Luce, he's so precious."  
  
Lucy turned to look at her grandmother, "thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Whose baby is this?" Grandpa Charles asked, walking up to them.  
  
Lucy looked at her grandfather, he seemed to get worse every time she talked to him, "this is my baby Grandpa, Adam, your great grandson," she answered sadly as Kevin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Charles stared at the baby, "he doesn't look like you, he looks like him, whose that?" he asked, pointing to Kevin.  
  
"This is Kevin, my husband, Adam's his baby too."  
  
"When did you get married?"  
  
"Almost three years ago, you were there."  
  
Hearing the conversation, Annie walked up behind Charles, gently touching his shoulder, "Dad, maybe you should rest, it's getting late."  
  
Charles turned to look at Annie scornfully, "who are you?" he asked loudly.  
  
The whole family turned to look toward Charles. Ginger quickly walked up behind her husband, "Charles, why don't we go into the kitchen?" she asked.  
  
Charles smiled, "oh Ginger, I'm glad you're here, who are all these people."  
  
Ginger looked sympathetically at Annie and Lucy then quickly lead Charles into the kitchen.  
  
Lucy turned to her mother who was crying softly, gently she wrapped her arms around her mother, "I'm so sorry mom."  
  
Annie nodded, allowing Lucy to embrace her.  
  
Kevin gently placed his hand over Lucy's as they drove home that night, "how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
Lucy smiled slightly, "it's weird, you know, I'm so happy that we're taking Adam home, but I'm so sad about grandpa."  
  
"I know what you mean." Kevin whispered, gently squeezing her hand.  
  
Lucy smiled as she turned to look at Sara and Adam, both of whom were sleeping, laughing she turned back to Kevin, "we must have tired her out."  
  
Kevin laughed, glancing in the rearview mirror, "so how much sleep do you think we'll get tonight?"  
  
Lucy laughed, "none, but I don't care."  
  
So..Adam's home, but the problems don't stop there - what's going to happen with Grandpa as his Alzheimer's grows worse? 


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy sat sleepily on the couch with Adam in her arms, as the baby ate Lucy thought about her grandfather and her mother, she remembered the look on Annie's face when Charles had left for the kitchen with Ginger. She knew that as hard as this was for her, it had to be ten times harder for Annie.  
  
Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper. Quickly, she glanced down to see that Adam's bottle had slipped from his mouth. Lucy quickly repositioned the bottle, as Kevin walked in.  
  
"I thought it was my turn."  
  
Lucy smiled, "yeah, but you have to work tomorrow, so I thought I'd let you sleep."  
  
Kevin also smiled, thinking about how much he loved Lucy, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A few minutes later, Sara entered the room, "are you having a party with out me?" she asked, mocking anger.  
  
Lucy and Kevin laughed, "Sara, it's three in the morning, you should get to bed, you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Aww, do I have to go?" Sara whined.  
  
Lucy nodded, as Kevin stood up to take Sara back to her room.  
  
***  
  
Eric gently wrapped his arms around Annie's shoulders as she prepared pancakes, her father's favorite breakfast.  
  
Annie immediately shrugged away from him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eric asked.  
  
Annie turned to face him, "am I okay? In case you didn't notice my father doesn't know who I am. He doesn't recognize his own daughter!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Annie whispered after a minute as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Eric tightly embraced his wife as Ginger descended the stairs, her face streaked with wet tears.  
  
"Ginger? What's wrong?" Annie asked, her voice echoing of distaste, though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but envy Ginger.  
  
"He's gone," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Eric asked, in shock.  
  
"Charles is . . . well he's . . ." Ginger's voice trailed off as sobs overtook her.  
  
Annie shook her head, "no, he can't be . . . " she whispered, running up the stairs.  
  
Eric looked quickly from Ginger to the stairs, then quickly followed his wife.  
  
Ginger sat down at the table, burying her head in her hands as the colonel and Ruth entered the kitchen, dressed in jogging clothes.  
  
"Ginger? What happened?" Ruth asked sitting next to the sobbing woman.  
  
***  
  
Annie gently shook her father's limp body, "dad wake up, daddy?"  
  
Eric stood in the doorway, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Dad, it's time to wake up, come on I made pancakes," Annie pleaded, taking her father's cold hand.  
  
Annie looked up at her husband, tears streaming from her eyes, "call the paramedics" she whispered.  
  
Eric shook his head, "Annie he's dead."  
  
Annie stood up quickly, fear, anger, and pain stretched across her face, "no . . . he can't be, we have to call 9 - 1 - 1."  
  
Eric grabbed his wife, as she attempted to run for the nearest phone, "Annie, they can't help him."  
  
* * *  
  
Lucy rushed around the kitchen, tying to prepare Sara's lunch, breakfast, and a bottle for Adam who was screaming in his bouncy-seat.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Kevin asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Is Sara getting ready?" she asked, pouring the formula into the bottle.  
  
"Yeah, she's putting on her shoes and socks," Kevin replied, picking up a still screaming Adam.  
  
"Here, give him this," Lucy said, thrusting the bottle into Kevin's hand as she ran to the stove, flipping the almost burnt bacon, and stirring the eggs.  
  
"Doesn't it need something on the top?" Kevin asked.  
  
Lucy turned to look at the bottle, quickly placing her hands on her head, "I forgot the nipple, they're in the cupboard with the cereal."  
  
Kevin nodded, quickly laying Adam back in his bouncy seat, causing him to scream louder.  
  
"Does he ever shut up?" Sara asked walking into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Sara can you get that? And don't say shut up."  
  
Sara frowned at her mother, then quickly walked to the door.  
  
"Uncle Matt! Aunt Sarah!"  
  
Matt and Sarah smiled, "we thought we'd see if we could do anything to help."  
  
Sara laughed, "mommy and daddy need a lot of help."  
  
"How does this work?" Kevin asked as Sarah, Matt, and Sara entered the kitchen.  
  
Sarah quickly took the bottle from Kevin, fixed it, then handed it back to Kevin who smiled great fully, then lifted Adam from the bouncy seat and carried him, bottle in mouth, into the living room.  
  
At the same time, Matt took the spatula from Lucy's hand, allowing her to finish Sara's lunch. A minute later he dished the breakfast onto three plates, then walked into the living room, taking the baby from Kevin, "go eat," he commanded, smiling.  
  
Kevin smiled great fully as Sarah sat down next to Matt, "hi Adam," she cooed.  
  
Ten minutes later Kevin hurried out the door, kissing Lucy's cheek as he left.  
  
"Do you guys mind watching Adam while I take Sara to school?" Lucy asked, pulling on her jacket.  
  
Matt quickly jumped up, handing Adam to Sarah, "I'll take her, you should get some rest."  
  
Lucy smiled, "thanks Matt."  
  
"No problem," Matt replied, quickly hugging his sister as he and Sara left the house.  
  
Lucy sighed, sitting down next to Sarah, "never have kids," she whispered, laughing softly, trying not to wake Adam.  
  
Sarah turned to look at her sister-in-law, "why not?" she asked, nervously.  
  
Lucy looked at Sarah curiously, "I wasn't serious, I love having kids."  
  
"Oh." Sara whispered, looking down.  
  
"Sara what's wrong?" Lucy asked, worried.  
  
"I'm, well I might be . . ."  
  
A smile immediately crossed Lucy's face, "Sarah! That's great!"  
  
"But what if Matt doesn't want kids? I don't think we're ready, and what if it's . . . "  
  
"If it's what?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Never mind." Sarah said quickly, "I'm sure Matt will be happy about it."  
  
"Were you going to say what if it's born premature."  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"Well even if he was, look at Adam, he's perfect."  
  
Sarah smiled slightly, it amazed her how those words made her feel so much better, "yeah he is." She replied gently stroking Adam's still tiny head, just as the phone rang, waking Adam up, and causing Lucy to jump.  
  
Sarah quickly placed the bottle back into Adam's mouth, as Lucy went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello . . . oh, hi dad, what's up . . . he what?. . . are you sure? . . . okay, Sarah and I will be right over. . . bye."  
  
Lucy hung up the phone, her face ashen white. 


	14. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated in such a long time. I've written a few "chapter thirteens," but none of them seemed to really work, also I've had so many other things to do!  
  
One more thing - for those of you who read Chapter 12 right after I posted it, I read that, and decided it was awful, so I rewrote the whole thing, so you might want to go back and read the "new" chapter 12.  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the long time - I assure you I'm still alive, and I'll try to add more frequently. If you care, this story will have one or two more chapters and then an epilogue.  
  
Thanks for your patience!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry for not updating this story for long. I didn't have any time over Christmas break, and then I had finals, and with everything else going on in my life, I haven't really felt like writing. I know this chapter is short - but I'm hoping it's also sweet : ). Again I am really sorry for not updating.  
  
Ruthie stared out the window of her attic bedroom. With each breath she took her body shook. She had managed to keep her face dry all through the funeral, but now that she was alone the tears poured from her eyes.  
  
Lucy knocked softly on Ruthie's door, when there was no answer she slowly opened the door.  
  
Ruthie turned to look at her sister, "I don't want to talk," she whispered.  
  
Lucy nodded, then walked to her sister's bedside, "you don't, but I do."  
  
Ruthie turned to face her sister, as she attempted to wipe away her tears, "about?" she asked curtly, praying it wouldn't be grandpa Charles.  
  
Despite Ruthie's prayers, the words came anyway, "about Grandpa Charles."  
  
"Lucy, I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Ruthie, please, just talk to me. You were quiet all through the funeral, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Why don't you just worry about your own kids, and leave me alone." Ruthie snapped.  
  
Lucy sighed, "okay, if that's what you want, but if you need to talk, I'm only a few miles away."  
  
Ruthie didn't respond, only looked away.  
  
"I guess, I'll go home now."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**  
  
"How is she?" Eric asked as Lucy walked into the Camden kitchen.  
  
"Not that great," Lucy replied solemnly, I'm going to head home, call me if you need me."  
  
Eric nodded, "Thanks Luce."  
  
**  
  
"Hey baby, you okay?" Kevin asked when Lucy entered their house.  
  
"Do I look like I'm okay?" Lucy snapped, the days events finally starting to catch up to her.  
  
"No, that's why I asked." Kevin replied, as he took off his wife's jacket and tightly embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, "I just miss grandpa, and Ruthie won't talk to me, and I'm worried about my mom, and . . ."  
  
Lucy's voice trailed off as she looked at the dining room table, which was ordained with a red table cloth, candles, and two plates, "where are Sara and Adam?"  
  
"Your grandparents are watching them, with everything that's going on you forgot that today's our anniversary."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lucy cried, "Kevin, I'm so sorry."  
  
Kevin gently kissed his wife's forehead, "it's okay baby, I understand, why don't you go get ready for dinner, and I'll get everything ready."  
  
Lucy smiled, pulling Kevin close to her, "I love you," she whispered, kissing him.  
  
** A minute later, Lucy walked back into the dining room where Kevin was waiting for her. "Did you cook all this?" Lucy asked, looking at the array of her favorite foods.  
  
Kevin smiled guiltily, "not exactly."  
  
Lucy laughed, "oh well," she smiled, scooting her chair closer to his, as the two ate their dinner.  
  
"So?" Lucy asked as the two were washing the dishes, "when do the kids get home?"  
  
Kevin glanced at the clock, "not for two more hours, why don't we go take a bath?"  
  
Lucy smiled as Kevin gently took her arm, pulling her toward the stairs. When they reached their bathroom door, Kevin swung the door wide, revealing their usually messy bathroom to be perfectly spotless and covered in candles and rose pedals.  
  
"Oh Kevin, this is beautiful," Lucy cried as they climbed into the Jacuzzi tub.  
  
"Just relax baby," Kevin replied, as he began to massage Lucy's tense shoulders, "everything's going to be okay."  
  
Lucy snuggled into Kevin's chest, being in his arms gave her a sense of security, a sense that everything would work itself out, that she and her family would be able to get over her grandfather's death, that Sara and Adam would grow up to be best friends, that Adam would be okay, and most of all that she would be loved by someone for the rest of her life.  
  
And she was . . .  
  
The End. 


End file.
